leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leftovers
|} Leftovers (Japanese: Leftovers) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It is an in-battle effect item that that gradually restores the holder's . In the core series Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Leftovers can be sold to the on for 200. Effect Restores 1/16 of the holder's maximum (rounded down, but not less than 1) at the end of each turn. Description |Restores HP during battle. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that gradually restores HP in a battle.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holding Pokémon gradually regains HP during battle.}} |A hold item that gradually restores HP in battle.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder's HP is gradually restored during battle.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder's HP is slowly but steadily restored throughout every battle.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Held by (100% chance) Celadon City Restaurant | Held by and from Generation I |- | | S.S. Tidal | (streak of 35 or more) , (48 BP) (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | Routes and | |- | | | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | S.S. Libra Held by | (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | | Held by , (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | | Held by (100% chance), (Level 81+: 1%), Indigo Plateau (held by Koga's during rematches) |- | | | (held by wild ) |- | | | 7,200 Poké Coupons |- | | Village Bridge, Undella Town (held by in-game trade ) | (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | Castelia Sewers | (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | | |- | | | (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | S.S. Tidal | (Level 81+: 1%) |- | | | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Held by (100% chance) and (100% chance) (any level: 1%) |- | | | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Held by (100% chance) and (100% chance) (any level: 1%) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Leftovers is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 500 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Leftovers was seen multiple times in the as a held item for various Pokémon. It was first mentioned in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise as the held item of a used by at the . Leftovers made their first proper appearance in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, where it was used by a virtual Trainer's rental at the Battle Factory. Leftovers was also held by the that Emerald rented for his battle with in Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie. One more Leftovers was held by 's in Sneaky Like Shedinja. In the TCG Leftovers was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Diamond & Pearl Series (the Japanese DP Era) in the expansion. Leftovers removes one from the attached when it is at the end of the user's turn. Trivia * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, all Pokémon used by s are holding Leftovers. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=たべのこし Leftovers |zh_yue=吃剩的東西 吃剩下的東西 |zh_cmn=吃剩的東西 / 吃剩的东西 吃剩下的東西 |fr=Restes |de=Überreste |es=Restos |it=Avanzi |ko=먹다남은음식 Meokda Nameun Eumsik |vi=Thức ăn thừa }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items de:Überreste es:Restos fr:Restes it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Avanzi ja:たべのこし zh:吃剩的东西（道具）